


Morning thoughts

by teashua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashua/pseuds/teashua
Summary: Lee Jihoon loves every moment he spent with Kwon Soonyoung





	Morning thoughts

Jihoon woke up by the sun tickling his nose. He groaned and tried to open his heavy eyelids. It's his day off and he actually planned to sleep till 12am. The producer turned his head to his side and was now face-to-face with his husband of two years. A smile was slowly making its way onto Jihoon's lips... like always when he got to see the love of his life. He carefully tucked some stray hair behind his husband's ear. Jihoon loved Soonyoung with his whole being. Even if in the beginning he never thought of even speaking with the hyperactive choreographer. But he was glad he did. 

The first time he met Soonyoung was back when both of them were still in university. Jihoon was rushing to get some coffee as he suddenly bumped into a certain someone. He looked up and wanted to apologize but he immediately lost himself in these endlessly deep brown chocolate eyes. That was the moment he knew that he never wanted to leave this boy's side. After some time time struggling to speak to each other, they soon became friends. That was the time when Jihoon realized that he fell in love with Soonyoung. He loved him.

He loved their first kiss. It happened at a friend's party. Jihoon actually doesn't go to parties but Soonyoung literally begged for him to come. And how could someone say no him? The two enjoyed themselves pretty well and also joined a little group playing truth or dare. It was fun until someone gave Jihoon the dare to play the pocky-game with Soonyoung. He hesitated for a moment but did as he was told to. He was blushing hard and also saw that Soonyoung was blushing a bit too. As soon as their lips met, it was like a firework exploding in the stomach of the little producer even if he thought the kiss would be short. They could have pulled apart already but instead Soonyoung started to lean in. Not many days after that, Soonyoung asked the smaller one out and they started dating.

Jihoon also loved their first date. The fact he could remember the best was his nervousness. Heck, he was nearly freaking out. He could remember the way he was standing in front of his wardrobe unsure of what to wear. Soonyoung had told him that it's gonna be something small and he shouldn't get stressed out about it. And really, they just sat in the corner of a small café and sometimes Jihoon would catch his boyfriend staring at him. At the end of the day they bid goodbye to each other and just as Jihoon was about to enter his house, Soonyoung pulled him back for a kiss.

Jihoon loved the time Soonyoung got so caring when the younger one got sick. He would always tuck Jihoon in many of his fluffy blankets and made him rest. Sometimes Jihoon would also fall asleep on their couch and when he'd wake up again he would see his boyfriend sleeping beside him on the floor and tightly holding his hand. The smaller one really loved the sight of a caring  
Soonyoung. He would transform from a hyperactive and loud male into a caring and loving boyfriend.

He also loved the times when Soonyoung was a little upset. Sounds weird but the choreographer was really cute when he was so quiet and the only thing he wanted to do is to cuddle. Like the first time Jihoon saw him like that. It was late in the afternoon and Jihoon had finished his essay when the door opened. Silence. Normally his cheery boyfriend would yell that he is back and that he missed his Jihoon. But he heard nothing but silence. „Soonie..?“, the producer slowly got up to from his seat and made his way to the front door. „Soonyoung, what's up...?“, he asked as he saw the droopy and sad eyes of his boyfriend. But the latter only opened his arms and with a sigh Jihoon hugged the taller tightly. They stayed like that for five minutes until Soonyoung broke the silence. „I'm not allowed to join the dance contest next month... i got in a fight with one of the other students about some really silly stuff and the teacher noticed us. He told us that both of us aren't allowed to participate.“ the smaller knew exactly how much the older dancing. He wanted to free himself from the hug but Soonyoung only held tighter. „Can we please stay like that for a bit?“

But the one moment Jihoon loved the most was this one day when Soonyoung proposed to him. It seemed like one of their weekly and ‚normal' dates even though Jihoon noticed that his boyfriend seemed a little off. But he just thought that something was up with his dance classes and shrugged the thought off. They went to a restaurant in the evening and afterwards they walked around in the dark city. The fresh night air was calming and the silence they were in felt kind of comfortable. Until Soonyoung broke it.  
„Jihoonie?"  
„Hm?"  
„You know what?"  
„What?"  
„I love you."  
„I know, i love you too."  
Back in their apartment Soonyoung opened the door and the smaller one was about to take off his shoes and coat but his boyfriend quickly pulled him out to their balcony. The night sky was full of stars. It really was a beautiful sight. „Soonie, what-", he was interrupted by Soonyoung cutting off his sentence. „Just...please let me talk without any interruption, okay?", Jihoon nodded. He was really curious about what the older wanted to tell him. But at the same time he was extremely nervous and scared. What if Soonyoung wanted to break up with him?  
„We've been dating for three years now and i love every single moment i spent with you. Jihoon, you're my world. Really. I mean it. You're always there for me and you can handle my hyper self. Every morning when i wake up the first thing i think of is you. You know i sometimes have my up and down emotions but one thing is for sure: Without you i'd be a whole mess. I can't think of living without you and that's why i'm asking you this", he suddenly kneeled down in front of Jihoon and took out a little box. The younger gasped and placed his hand over his mouth. „Lee Jihoon, are you willing to marry me and become my husband?" „Yes, yes, yes! ofcourse i do!"

„G'morning Jihoonie." the raspy morning voice of his husband brought him back to reality. „Oh Soonyoung, you're awake." he smiled at his still-tired husband.  
„You know what?"  
„What?"  
„I love you, Soonyoung."  
„I love you too, Jihoonie."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh damn this turned out so damn cringy im sorryyyyy... but i hope you liked it anyways :3  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos & comments <3


End file.
